Lack of Rest
by Rangiku.Charlize
Summary: Renji thinks Ichigo thinks too much, doesn't sleep, and obsesses about little things. He tries to remedy that. RenxIchi oviously Yaoi, one shot, slight OOC.


**Title:** Lack of Rest**  
Author:** Rangiku**  
Genre: **PWP  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** RenjixIchigo**  
Spoilers:** None  
**Word Count: **About 4 000  
**Summary:** Renji thinks Ichigo thinks too much and tries to remedy that. One shot, slight OOC.

**Disclaimer: **The usual. I do not own, though I wish I did.

**A/N:** I have no idea where this came from…but anyway, this is my first fic. I've been reading yaoi for about three or four years and I'm still in my mid teens. Wonderful isn't it? So, be nice...I guess. By the way, should I be worried about the Fanfic rules on this kind of content?

---

Brown eyes opened slowly and Ichigo's first thought was the hollow, before he remembered Renji showing up after Rukia had run to get him and then…passing out. He groaned, lifting his hand to cover his eyes. It was bright outside, the morning sun shining through the windows. That's when Ichigo took notice of the room. Almost panicking, he suddenly recognized the tell tale signs of Uruhara's house. How long had he slept for? Two, maybe three hours? It was hard to get any good sleep these days and the short rest had done him little good.

He closed his eyes before thinking about what had recently transpired. There had been a hollow alert and, though it was supposed to be an easy one, it turned out to be slightly more difficult than expected. Not only that, Ichigo had been having troubles sleeping lately, and the constant fight against hollows and arrancars was not helping his condition much. On top of that, he had difficulty even _looking _at his comrade for fear of unwanted feelings. Nope, it was not Rukia…but _Renji. _Yup, Renji…what was _wrong _with him? Ichigo had spent hours upon hours in class trying to think of _why_.

Sure, his hair was gorgeous, his body was perfectly built and, he had to admit, those tattoos were damn sexy—Oh _shit_. Ichigo settled a hand on his face and groaned. Thoughts of the fukutaichou whirred through his head and he almost hit himself.

The door suddenly slid open and Rukia walked in, followed by Renji. Ichigo could have killed himself. After a long winded speech from Rukia and scathing retorts from Ichigo, resulting in arguments with Renji, Rukia stomped out of the room, sliding the door shut hard behind her. Renji raised his eyebrows just before Ichigo growled out, "What are you still doing here?"

Renji crossed his arms, "To gloat over this." He grinned and Ichigo felt slightly warmer. Did Uruhara just turn up the heat or something? Oh hell, what was he talking about? This place had no damn heater!

Ichigo scowled, "Shut up," He turned his head away and stifled a yawn. He blinked slightly to get rid of the tears that accompanied it. He just wanted to sleep, but thoughts were whirring through his head and he couldn't stop them. Why the hell couldn't he just pull it together?

Renji regarded him for a moment before smirking, "Ya think too much, y'know that?" He sat down beside Ichigo.

Ichigo stared at him incredulously, "I do not." Renji grinned at him, leaning over him, and the orange haired shinigami felt a blush rise to the surface, "Besides, it's something you should try every now and again."

Renji's grin turned sour and he glared. Ichigo heard a distant beeping of Rukia's phone through the door. Another hollow had arrived. He made to get up but Renji grabbed his hand, hauling him down to meet his lips.

To say that Ichigo was shocked was an understatement. That was completely unexpected. What the hell had provoked the fukutaichou to do something like _this?_ Ichigo couldn't deny that he had felt something for the shinigami at odd times. Ever since they had fought that first time in The Soul Society, there was always that knot in his stomach whenever the red head showed up anywhere. A tongue passed over his lips and he almost squeaked in surprise, shocked out of his thoughts, before falling back onto his futon, breaking the connection in the process. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He yelled.

"Distracting you," Renji's simple answer came forth and he dove back in for another kiss. Grabbing the back of Ichigo's neck, he said, "To help ya get some rest," he pulled him forward into a lip lock. Renji's tongue made its way into his mouth and explored his mouth deeply, pulling a moan from his throat. Fingers tickled the nape of his neck and although Ichigo wasn't objecting to this kind of treatment, he felt as though there was something he needed to be taking care of. His eyes snapped open despite his growing erection.

He broke to kiss despite Renji's complaints, "What about the hollow?!" The red head rolled his eyes and crawled over Ichigo's prone form and grinned.

"Relax; Rukia an' Uruhara've got it under control." He yanked off Ichigo's shirt before he leaned forward again and kissed him hard before the boy could protest, leaning back every so often to nip at the swollen lips. Ichigo began feeling light headed but the thought of a hollow still lurked at the back of his mind and he struggled against the man above him.

"Come on, I have to help them," Ichigo growled, "Get off of me." Even if he knew that wasn't what he really wanted. His blood was beginning to rush, making a round trip around his body, heating his skin, before settling in his groin.

Renji just sighed sarcastically before grabbing Ichigo's wrists suddenly, "You," He began, untying his obi, "Are stayin'," He tied Ichigo's hands together efficiently with the piece of cloth before the teen could say anything, "right here." He began sputtering as Renji pulled out Zabimaru and drove it through the obi, successfully fastening it to the floor beneath them.

"What the hell, Renji!" Ichigo struggled against the bond that was holding his arms down but Renji just smiled. The teen below him was no doubt irritated but it was such a turn on when he was helpless like that, spread out before him, and Renji almost groaned aloud when he felt the possessiveness build up in him.

"Calm down," He said, grinning, "Y'need to understand that there are other people here other than you who can handle hollows."

"What does _that_ have _anything_ to do with _this_?" He yelled but Renji shut his mouth with a kiss, fingers running up his neck to his pulse, feeling it flutter under his touch.

"You know we've both wanted this for a _long _time," was the flippant answer. Ichigo was about to send back a scathing remark until he almost squeaked when Renji pushed him down from struggling and ran a hand up his side. There was a jolt through his body and Ichigo suddenly wished he could thread his hands through the red hair above him, to pull that tie from it and feel it spread around him like a curtain. A hand ran down him side and under him to the small of his back as Renji broke the kiss, leaning further down to lick and suck at the neck before him. He nibbled his way up the tendon, licked the back of Ichigo's ear and blew, causing a shudder to pass through the body beneath him. Renji could tell that Ichigo was having troubles letting this happen.

When a hand swatted his knees apart, Ichigo, although having troubles thinking, forced them closed and butted Renji's head from under his chin, "What about the others! There's still Urur-" He was cut off as Renji grinned, leaning down to suck at his pulse and tweaking his nipple, dragging a groan from him.

"Chill out, Ichigo." The red head smirked and brought his free hand down. Ichigo's eyes snapped wide, his hands straining against the bonds, uttering a 'shit', as a hand pressed onto him through the fabric of his pants, stroking his arousal, causing a wave a pleasure to cloud his mind. It distracted him enough for Renji to extract move his hand and push his legs wide open. He moved into the space provided before Ichigo could protest and grinned at the boy that was flushed in front of him.

Ichigo glanced at the door. Someone could come in at any time and see them like this. It was risky. What would he say? Was there a way to lock those- Fuck. Renji had ground down into him while his mouth played with the slightly paler neck in front of him and suddenly, Ichigo didn't care who walked in because he could feel the answering hardness within the fukutaichou's hakama. Hell, it could have been Byakuya Kuchiki, or anyone from the Gotei 13, for all he cared. Renji grinned in triumph against his neck and Ichigo felt it. He growled but it ended in a yelp as Renji popped his jeans button and bit his tendon lightly, fondling his nipple lightly.

"So, will ya let me help you out?" Renji grinned against his throat.

Ichigo groaned when he saw the lust in those brown eyes. It seemed he couldn't resist what his body was yearning for. He closed his eyes to form the sentence in his foggy head before he spoke, "Not a word to _anyone_ or I _will_ find out, and you don't want to know what'll happen if I find out." He saw Renji break out into a wide smile and almost rolled his eyes, "Don't get carried away, now,"

He just grinned wolfishly down at him before stating, "You are _much_ too coherent." As soon as the words left his mouth, his lips were attached to the ones below him. Renji's hand swept lightly over Ichigo's flat stomach and his hips thrust themselves against his, drawing sounds from both of them. He broke the kiss and trailed his lips down his jaw. The red heads tongue made it's across the expanse of skin in front of him to the earlobe where he bit lightly and blew on it. A quake ran up Ichigo's spine and tore a soft sound from his throat.

Renji pulled off the top half of his shinigami uniform. He raised an eyebrow at Ichigo when the teen didn't meet his eyes, a light dust of color on his cheeks. He smirked and leaned down to lick his nose, Ichigo spluttered and Renji laughed before running his hand up his thigh, fingers hooking into his jeans and pulling down.

Ichigo suddenly felt much more exposed in only his boxers. He was quickly distracted though by a tongue running up his stomach and he inhaled a large breath when it swirled around his nipple. It made a wet trail down his abs to where his boxers began before Renji looked up at him, smirking. Ichigo swallowed and tilted his head back and Renji's erection pulsed at the submissive gesture as he slid the teen's boxers off. "You're hakama?" Ichigo almost whispered.

He grinned and Ichigo felt his body heat leave him slightly as he slid the fabric off. Ichigo was suddenly feeling an unwavering need to touch the body before him. The red head leaned down and his breath whispered across Ichigo's cheek before the substitute shinigami closed the space. They kissed slowly with occasional nips to each others lips and Ichigo suddenly whined under Renji, struggling to get out of the bonds holding his hands down as Renji's fingers trailed over his side to rest on his hip. His skin was tingling and his breath heavy from the stimulation of Renji's smooth skin against his own and he moaned. "Hair?" Ichigo mumbled.

"Boy, ya sure are demanding, bein' tied up and everything." Renji smirked but complied and pulled the elastic band out of his hair, letting it fall around his face.

Ichigo ignored him as his breathing became heavier as Renji's lips left his to explore his body, his hair brushing along sensitive skin. A hand was under his knee now and a finger tickled the pulse point there. Ichigo gasped as the red head made his way closer to his groin. As soon as his hot breath floated across his member Ichigo looked down to see Renji staring at him. He waited until he had Ichigo's full attention before licking the tip and then taking in the head.

Ichigo groaned, his hands clenched against the bonds holding him. The tongue swirled around him and his breath grew heavier and his body trembled as the pleasure took over. The red head suddenly swallowed him whole and sparks flew in front of his eyes before Ichigo choked, "Fuck," resisting the urge to drive his hips up into that warmth that encased him. The tongue around him became too much and Ichigo closed his eyes just as Renji hummed around him, "Renji- stop, I'll-" As soon as the panted words left his mouth and his muscles became taut, Renji backed off and blew slightly on his erection and Ichigo felt like his skin was on fire.

Three fingers rested themselves on Ichigo's lips and he realized that it was a question when Renji looked at him for approval. To make things clear, his tongue flicked out to meet them and pull them in. Renji's eyelids dropped halfway and he smirked. Once his digits were fully coated, he pulled them away and brushed his tongue over his soon to be lover's erection. Ichigo inhaled lightly and looked at Renji who pulled back once again.

"Are ya sure ya want this?" He asked, slightly out of breath.

Ichigo wanted to hit him, "Don't make me _think_ about it!" The red head broke out into a smile before plunging into his lips and kissing his breath away. It wasn't a moment later when he felt a brush on his most intimate part just as a hand grasped his erection. Just as a finger was pressing in, Ichigo's body tensed up.

Renji drew back so that their lips were still brushing as he talked, "You need to relax,"

Ichigo ground his teeth, his eyes closed, "Easy for you to say, you're not tied up and about to be fucked."

The red head almost mocked him before pecking him slightly on the lips and moving away. Ichigo gasped again, eyes opening slightly as a tongue ran up his length. No matter how much pleasure clouded his mind, Ichigo still felt the finger slip in and grimaced at the uncomfortable feeling that followed, biting his lip and taking a deep breath. The frown on his face disappeared as warm heat surrounded him, a moan rumbled from his throat. His back arched slightly as the intruder pushed farther in and that warmth around him established a rhythm. His mouth fell open and his breathing became harder. Renji eventually let off on his suction as he pushed in another finger. Ichigo growled at the slightly painful sensation, his eyes clenched and Renji licked the tip of his erection before sliding up the body below him.

Ichigo looked at him and he was clearly annoyed with the intrusion of his back side. Renji moved his lips to the neck in front of him as his fingers below caressed and scissored, looking for something. His other hand was constantly brushing against his skin and eventually rested on his raised thigh. Ichigo ultimately relaxed and dropped his head back, baring his neck to the object of his lust. Renji smirked and nipped his collarbone, hearing a soft moan from above him. His lust was growing and his groin was beginning to feel glaringly tight as he felt his erection throb at the sound of Ichigo's need.

Ichigo's insides were burning and he yelped when Renji pushed in another finger, a twitch of pain shooting up his spine. "Renji…" He growled in warning and glanced down. The fingers in him pushed apart his muscles and there was a distinct stinging. The red head just grinned after a moment before curling his fingers and pushing in. Ichigo wasn't prepared for the onslaught of pleasure the burst through his body. His head snapped back and his muscles tightened, tearing a loud moan from him. His breathing became rough within seconds.

Renji smiled down at the form below him, having backed away to see his reaction. He had to admit, the boy was down right sexy when he was like this. Ichigo's legs unconsciously spread further apart and Renji grinned. It didn't seem like Ichigo realized what he was doing. The red head almost felt bad for tying him up when he felt his erection continue to pulse. It hadn't had a lot of stimulation and he lowered his hand down to pump himself and his fingers pushed into Ichigo's tight body once more to find that spot deep within him that would eventually have him screaming his name.

Ichigo's body spasmed again and he realized belatedly that black spots were dancing in front of his eyes. "Fuck--" Another ripple of pleasure shot through his body. His insides clenched on the fingers and his eyes snapped to Renji's, almost unseeing as his mouth fell open in a groan. Ichigo's hands were trying to slip out of his bonds, attempting to cut them with the very sword that pinned them. His breathing was labored and he bit his lip as Renji brushed that spot.

"What the _fuck_ is that?" He breathed. It was all he could do try and remain semi-coherent and Renji mercilessly pushed against it again.

"That, lover, is your prostate." Renji said back, his voice rough with lust as he watched Ichigo push himself back onto those fingers, in an effort to recapture the pleasure that was running through his veins.

Ichigo whimpered, hazily ashamed of the sound. "I want--" A soft cry made its way up his throat.

"What do you want?" Ichigo groaned lightly, knowing Renji was toying with him. He could hardly think for Christ's sake!

"Don't think I'll beg." Ichigo warned through clenched teeth, trying to hold back the sound that wanted to rip from his throat as there was another prod to his prostate.

"Oh, now _that_ is an interesting idea." Renji smirked. Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"I'm going to fucking-" A moan slid passed his lips at another precise brush, "-murder you after this…" Ichigo threatened.

"Don't worry, I'll keep that for another time," Renji grinned and Ichigo felt something flutter in him. _If_ there was going to be a next time. The thought left him as Renji hit his prostate again but instead of torturing him more, the fingers retreated. "I'll be right back…" Renji pecked his lips before his body left Ichigo's. The substitute shinigami closed his eyes and groaned as the cold air hit his sensitized skin.

Renji returned with a bottle of lotion in his hand, already squeezing some into his hand. Returning to the spot he just left, Ichigo leaned back to watch as Renji applied the lotion to himself before wiping the rest away. He moved closer in towards Ichigo and kissed him deeply, raising a knee over his shoulder. "You ready?" He breathed against the swollen lips beneath him.

"Just do it," Ichigo sighed. Renji began sucking on his neck, darkening an already forming hickey. Ichigo wrapped his other leg around his waist and pulled him closer, his breath hitching as his tip pressed against his opening. Renji backed off Ichigo's neck to breath heavily as he entered as slowly as he could, making sure to hold down the orgasm that was threatening to overcome them both.

Ichigo drew Renji's lips to his and they kissed, tongues pushing and twirling together as Renji settled deep into Ichigo. They pulled away from each other, Ichigo's chest heaving under Renji's and his arms tensing as he tried to pull out of the bonds. The red head let a soft groan escape his lips and closed his eyes tightly and resisted the urge to thrust into that heat like a mad man. "Shit, Ichigo," His voice was rough and low and his body was humming with pleasure and he gasped as he felt Ichigo clench around him. Renji squeezed his eyes shut, trying to give Ichigo the time to adjust.

Ichigo could feel his insides burning and his intense breathing increased. "Fuck, move Renji…" He groaned.

Renji complied fervently and pulled out slightly before pushing in sharply, forcing the breath out of Ichigo's lungs. Renji settled into a rhythm that had them both panting within minutes. Ichigo growled frustratingly, "Harder," he demanded, "I'm not a fucking woman."

The red head grinned and, angling his hips just right, drove hard into the heat. Ichigo's back arched off the futon as a cry tore itself from his un-expecting throat. As another hard thrust hit his prostate, Ichigo clenched his teeth and buried his face into his own arm, locking the scream in his throat and allowing only a keen to leak out.

Renji's body thrummed and his mind was fogged as he kissed the throat that was open to him. "Let me hear you, Ichigo" He said, lowly, "Let me hear you scream." He pounded against his prostate and a wordless shout ripped from the teen.

Renji felt the walls around him quiver and constrict and he almost felt blinded by the pleasure. It was _hot_ and _tight_ and absolutely _perfect_ and it fogged his mind with want and caused his body to tremble. Their hearts beat heatedly and pounded in their ears, sparks of pleasure running along their skin.

Bright lights exploded in front of Ichigo's eyes and he suddenly said, "Let me touch you," Renji slowed for a moment, trying to organize his thoughts before giving him a sultry grin. Removing one hand from fondling Ichigo's body, he grasped the hilt of Zabimaru, slashing once at the binds and sliding his zanpakuto away.

Ichigo dully heard the clatter of metal on the floor. His hands surged up, touching every expanse of skin laid out before him. One hand traced the tattoos while the other was clenched in the mane of gorgeous red hair. Renji groaned at the assault of pleasure on his body. He let his hands balance him as his thrusts became harder and faster. His sweat rolled off him and a tongue was attacking his neck, biting, licking and sucking. Marking him as Ichigo's as he had possessed the other. They kissed and it was a hard and desperate kiss. Tongues danced furiously together and Ichigo pulled Renji tighter against him with the leg around his waist.

Renji felt the body below him tighten and moved his hand to pump the neglected erection. Ichigo cried out and his hand clenched against Renji's neck, the other was digging into his hip. Renji drove into him hard and Ichigo screamed his name. He came hard against the hard abs and Renji felt Ichigo's insides tighten like a vice around him, pushing him to the edge. He fell off willingly and came deep inside the body with a long, drawn out groan of Ichigo's name.

Ichigo's arms dropped to the ground and Renji was still for a moment as he stabilized himself before pulling out of the heat, catching the leg that fell off his shoulder, and dropping half way on top of Ichigo, rolling to lay by the boy's side. He lay still, trying to regain his breath and glanced at Ichigo. His eyes were closed in an attempt to calm his nerves and clear his mind from the haze that had settled there. "Holy fuck," He rasped.

Renji suddenly laughed, "Yeah, I'm just that good," his voice was just as rough. He brushed his lips up the side of the pale neck and Ichigo opened his eyes to glare at him. The substitute eventually let off, too satisfied to complain.

"Can I--" Ichigo began after a moment of silence but Renji cut him off.

"Stay? Yes," Ichigo grinned sleepily at him before their lips brushed against each other softly. "You can stay as long as you like." Ichigo rolled his eyes but turned and buried his face into the shoulder covered in hickeys before falling asleep to Renji's light snore. If this was what happened when he got too tired, maybe he should neglect sleep more often.


End file.
